solsticerebornfandomcom-20200215-history
DISCIPLES!!!(predictors) IT'S TIME TO OWN AGAIN!
Like i said in the name of this article, seems that Templar class is back to its ancient glory. The firts thing to say is that, as you can see, in this game defense doesn't count so much and infact Templar class, both skills and damages have been changed for making this class closer to a DD (damage dealer) rather than a side tank. This thing let me a bit sad at the beginning, but as a good Templar i can be patient and so i tried to get more levels i could just to try all the skills of this class and what i was thinking on was finally proved! Summing it up, i noticed that almost the whole game this time is based on the attack. Infact: -monsters are pretty defenseless -and when you equip your mace (but this worths for every attack gear, for canes and staffs i haven't tried yet) it will get more attack than the amount that it provides. -our skills have a great % of attack power (but later on we'll be overreached by Warriors, again >.<) At my first watch of our skills i immediately noticed that there was an infiltrated which was a skill called "Blow of purifying" and in its text there was written that its damage would have been calculated through a % of our magical attack. ... Here the first question which raised was: why the hell our mace doesn't provide us a bit of magical attack then?! But since asking this to the air was kinda senseless i pressed the button of my char info. I looked straight to my atack and to the points i had put into my pow stat, and i had around 200 pow. At that time with "Gust of blunt" skill i was damaging for almost 1k so i thought: "Since both "Gust of blunt" and "Blow of purifying" has almost the same % amount IT MEANS that if i want that "Blow of purifiying " hits as hard as "Gust of blunt" does i should put the same amount of status points in int too!! No, rather, even more since our mace doesn't provide us any magical attack! This is how i reasoned for saying that "I prefear not to use a good skill, even if it is ranged, rather than wasting usefull points which could be used to enhance all my other skills rather than nerfing them x.x" BUT, We all should thank this skills because it's thanks to it if we don't have energy but mana!!! OK, AFTER HAVING INTRODUCED OUR CLASS AND SKILLS LET'S TALK ABOUT BUILDS! As above-mentioned i think that Templar class is a great DD class now and this is why i would suggest a Pure Pow build at least till level 66, except one dark and magical point into agi which raises our hit rate from 0 to 80 our crit from 0 to 8 and our skill crit from 6 to 8 too. (We all must thank Ale91 for these informations) After the first class change, since you can reset your stats, you can choose many builds: POW/AGI This is an interesting build and really usefull for grinders, even for who likes to solo against high lv monsters (but shh don't tell to GMs that we can still do it >;3), i think almost everyone at lv 40+ has at least partied once to go grind north Jot or east Eir, and i think that you all have noticed the big amount of misses that we did because the monsters were almost the triple of our level. Increasing agi means: increasing attack, hit rate, criticals and skill criticals. Thank to this you will miss less time monsters and will kill even be able to kill them solo 1v1. Was noticed that a good amount of agi for solo grinding east Eir was around 90 and rest pure pow. Once you reach Eagle plain you will start to see the miss amount increasing again, so you should put more points into agi to keep up. (We all must thank Ale91 for these informations) POW/STA This is my favourite build :x. With pow sta build you will be a bit more tanky which is what we need for letting our AG skill and heals work good. When you have more hp you are always more relaxed (even in pvp) because you know that you, or in my case the teammates, have all the reaction time that you need and the opponent will never kill you just with a hit. When you have many hp you can counterattack spamming all your skills more, forcing your opponent to spam pots or even running away from you (talking by the pvp point of view). The most important point of choosing this path is that you must always think that when you will pt you might have more than a mob attacking you (with pvp gangers it's the same) so a good amount of hp always works to take time and to give more time to your pt for owning the situation again. (of course for this build we all must thank StriderHien!) POW/INT I've recently heard of ppl who started putting points into int because they said that points were really a lot and that this build can be really well balanced. Well, i wasn't really trusting into this at the beginning but after i saw that "Blow of purifying" was damaging as much as "Gust of blunt" and that with our full combo we can almost kill a mob of Daniella i really revalued this build! This build is really great for a full DD Templar, we are talking like more about a Warrior-Mage! CONSIDERATIONS ABOUT MEN STAT Oh, well.. This is the really new thing of reborn. At the moment the real use of this stat is just pvp imo.. I wouldn't so suggest to use it for a curerently build. I would lastly remember to you all that even if you have 10k defense and 10k magic resist you will always keep getting damages and you can't base all your build just on a defense arrangement. In a duel or even facing a mob, sometimes even with bosses, the best defense is the attack. P.S. We have an aoe spell, btw. it's just it's at level 131 The_DeATh Category:Predictor builds and tips